El Porque de las cosas
by Sora-AnaPansy
Summary: Draco no sabe el ¿por que? de algunas cosas....pero varios sucesos lo ayudan a darce cuenta y le responden su pregunta.


El por que de las cosas

Hola, soy yo...con otro fic, muy diferente...pero con la misma pareja...a ver como me va con este...y pues lamentablemente es un ONE SHOT...experimetare como me quedan cortos(lo digo por el de "un pequeño error"...por cierto, hago promocion...si no lo han leido...leanlo...que esta muy bueno...y si ya lo has leido...pues ya sabras a lo que me refiero). Esto es el resultado de un domingo verdaderamente ABURRIDO, con todas sus letras y en mayusculas...bueno...mejor me dejo de tanto sermon y dejo que lean esta nueva historia...por que es por eso que estan aqui...bueno ¡READ & REVIEW!

Autora: LauraRupert (Que cosas no?...tengo un nick que no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo...pero ese pelirrojo gana mi corazon...el rubio mis historias.)

Desclaimer: Nada mio, todo Rowling, ningun Lucro.  
Contenido: Fuerte, Palabras altisonantes y lemmon.  
Advertencia: Corre bajo riesgo propio de quien lo quiera leer, se les a comunicado antes el contenido de este fic.  
Capitulo: clasificado "R"...pero ubicado en PG-13 (lo que pasa es que nadie lee los fics que estan ubicados en "R"...por eso esta aqui...ademas la mayoria los toman en forma morvosa pero en este fic no es el caso, es un buen "R" )  
Avisos: La historia esta escrita en forma explicita(supongo que ustedes ya deven saber a lo que me refiero...si no es asi les dire entonces: El personaje cuenta su propia historia.) Los pensamientos de Draco estan entre comillas.

(¯'·.¸El por que de las cosas¸.·'´¯)

Yo no entiendo el por que de las cosas, nose si soy yo ó lo que me rodea.

Por que tenia que ser un Malfoy?

Por que de Slytherin?

Por que el preferido de Snape, el odiado de Griffindor.

Por que detesto a Potter?

Pero sobre todo...

Por que me tenia que enamorar de la Weasley?

Si, ella, Ginevra Weasley...mejor conocida como "Ginny", la menor y unica mujer de los Weasley´s(aparte de su mama...claro esta). Les contare como empezo. Todo sucedio cuando...

En serio Pansy...deja de estar molestando- vagaba de un lado para otro, mientras que Pansy cacareaba.

Estaba muy enfadado, habia tenido un mal dia...la anciana de McGonagall me habia reportado por transformar la varita de un estupido Hufflepuff en una serpiente...devio darme puntos por ello; fue una muy buena transformacion.

Como siempre me pelee con Potter...esta vez nos excedimos los dos; le rompi el labio inferior y le deje una ematoma enorme en el ojo izquierdo, mientras que él me golpeo en la boca...sacandome sangre y dejandome morado e hinchado el lado derecho de la comisura de la boca.

Y ahora esta (Pansy) me chinga con estupidos comentarios de que nunca le pongo atencion...que siempre estoy en otro mundo...que no la quiero "y eso es verdad...no la quiero, ni la quise y ni la querre nunca!"

SABES!- explote por fin- YA BASTA PANSY!- la deje muda "por fin cerro el pico"-ESTOY HARTO DE TI Y DE TUS IMPERTINENTES CRITICAS...SOLO HAS SIDO MI PUTA EN LA CAMA Y NADA MAS...ANTES DE IRME, TE VOY A PEDIR UN PAR DE COSAS...NO ME MIRES, NO ME HABLES, NO ME TOQUES- a medida que hablaba me acercaba a su rostro amenazadoramente- ES MAS...NI TE ME ACERQUES!- Pansy lloraba en abundacia...entonces decidi salir del cuarto antes de que la puta lo inundara; me dirigi hacia la biblioteca...no se sorprendan la WormBook no es la unica que lee libros...nesecitaba relajarme, entonces decidi que un buen libro lo haria...de hecho encontre varios libros interesantes, los tome y sali de ahi con ellos.

Era de noche, los pasillos estaban desiertos...bueno...eso era lo que yo pensaba, en mi brazo derecho llevaba unos libros...mientras que con la mano izquierda sostenia uno que estaba leyendo...distraido, se me cayo todo el bulto de libros que llevaba.

Genial...lo que nesecitaba- hablaba solo y bajo mientras recojia los libros-...que alguien haya oido el estrundo y venga y descubra mi hoobie.

No te preocupes...no se lo dire a nadie- Ahi, delante de mi estaba ella con la mano extendida, dandome un libro.

La luz de la luna entraba por una ventana que estaba cercas, haciendo que su piel rosada se mirara palida...pero hermosa; mientras que yo quedaba casi en las sombras, mitad luz, mitad oscuridad.

Tu- dije tratando de sonar indiferente y tomando el libro que me daba.

Yo- me contesto con una sonrisa- deverias irte a tu casa...ya van a dar las nueve y a esa hora no puedes andar por los pasillos.

Lo se Weasley...a demas si no quiero irme?- pregunte- que me vas a hacer?...quitarme puntos ó reportarme?- me oí victorioso. Pero ella sonrio mas y me dijo.

Tal vez...si no te vas a tu casa- se fue acercando a mi lentamente hasta quedar cercas...muy cercas de mi- te pondre un castigo.

Y quien te crees para hacerlo Weasley?- solté mis palabras con sorna, sin dejar atras una pequeña risita burlona.- Una prefecto?

Creo...que por primera vez en tu vida...Malfoy, tienes razon- la pelirroja echó su cabello hacia atras y dejo ver su brillante placa.

Si, mi sonrisa se borro de inmediato...pensando que buscaria una forma de molestarla "mas bien de que ella perdiera su placa".

Sali de las sombras por completo para irme, medi la media vuelta para hacerlo...pero ella me detubo, tomandome por la muñeca y quedando cercas de nuevo.

Espera- me voltee al sonido de su voz, ella me solto en cuanto lo hice, pero lo que me dejo paralizado...por un momento fue...- Que te paso ahi?- puso su mano con delicadeza en la zona que traia lastimada, sus ojos tenian una leve impresion de preocupacion y su voz un color de angustia. La mirada de la pelirroja que habia estado en mi herida, ahora estaba sobre mis ojos; no se lo que paso, pero senti algo extraño al sentir sus ojos color miel...sobre los mios hierro...esperaba la respuesta.

Me...me- titubie un poco- peleé con Potter- ella aun tenia puesta su mano sobre mi herida y sus ojos aun estaban sobre los mios, un extraño escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, comenzado por mis pies, mis piernas, el tronco, los brazos, mi cuello...un impulso corrio dentro de mi, me fui acercando a ella lentamente, mi mirada, puesta sobre sus labios rojos y carnosos, eche una mirada fugaz hacia sus ojos "son realmente lindos", fue lo ultimo que pense, su respiracion contra la mia, toque sus labios con timidez...fue una sensacion fenomenal, nada comparado con todas esas chicas a las que e besado.

La bese de forma muy, muy lenta...se sentia tan bien, nunca habia besado a nadie asi, ella al principio estaba muy rigida...tal vez...pienso yo...seria por que nadie la habia besado "me entere por ahi...que la relacion que habia tenido con Michael Corner...habia sido de manita sudada"(n/a: osea...sin besos y solo agarraditas de manos...no mas), pero para ser su primer beso...en realidad fue muy bueno; despues se dejo llevar...los libros habian caido de nuevo al piso, puesto que puse mis manos en su rostro para no dejarla ir...pero al parecer fue lo contrario...se separo un poco...nesecitaba aire, pues su respiracion era agitada, yo seguia cercas de sus labios, ambos estabamos con los ojos cerrados, le di un tierno beso fugaz...haciendo que ella me lo contestara besando la zona lastimada de mi boca...al parecer se sintio arrepentida...pues me alejo de ella y se puso a recojer los libros.

Tu..tus libros...volvieron a caerse- dijo ella un poco nerviosa y tratando de disimular que no habia pasado nada.

Descuida- dije mientras trataba de llamar la atencion de su mirada hacia la mia, tambien yo recogia los libros.

Bueno...sera mejor que te vayas...es tarde- dijo dandome el ultimo libro y dandose media vuelta para irse y alejandose de mi rapidamente.

Weasley...espera!- grite, pero ella solo me dijo de forma muy calmada y sin voltear a verme...

No entendiste Malfoy?...es tarde...y yo podria reportarte.- y ella siguio su camino, dejandome ahi solo y con ganas de seguirla besando.

Asi pasaron varios dias...y yo no la encontraba por los pasillos, incluso en las horas de comida no la miraba en su mesa. Entonces paso algo inesperado...pero oportuno.

Estabamos en una clase de Snape, todos habiamos terminado de hacer una pocion...(importante por cierto, para los EXTASIS). Potter aun estaba terminado su pocion, puesto que Snape le tiro la que ya habia hecho...solo por que "segun" el, no tenia la consistencia adecuada.

Potter...mas vale que se apure,- Hablo snape con su voz de mala manera- por que este salon se queda vacio...yo me voy.- yo obsevaba todo desde la esquina...pues yo tambien estaba terminando mi pocion, solo la estaba pasando a un tubo de ensayo y me iba, pero vi a Potter tan apurado...que senti lastima por el..."increible!...YO...sintiendo lastima por Potter". Entonces hice algo estupido...llene otro tubo de mi pocion, camine hasta el lugar de Potter y se lo di susurrandole unas pocas palabras...

Potter...mas vale que tomes esto...o Snape te reprueba- El cuatro ojos me miro incredulo, yo solo alce una ceja y le dije- No me mires asi, no tiene nada malo...es de mi pocion- y me fui...Snape no se dio cuenta de lo que hice; le deje mi pocion y me dirigi hacia la salida pero me detubo lo que oí.

Lo siento Potter, pero el salon ya esta vacio...no puedo aceptarlo- Snape sonrio con maldad...Potter iba a protestar...pero le gane a hacerlo.

Sr. es que acaso yo no soy nadie?...El salon aun no estaba vacio cuando el, le dio la pocion.- lo mire de mala gana.- asi que aun le puede aceptar la pocion.

Perdon?...Sr. Malfoy?- se levanto rapido y me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

Lo que oyo Sr...y si no le parece...entonces...repruebeme a mi tambien- le dije con valentia y seguridad.-pues Potter y Yo somos los ultimos que salimos de aqui.

No se preocupen- se oyo muy muy molesto- ya pueden irse.

Sali del salon...pero recorde que queria preguntarle algo a Potter, me di media vuelta y ahi estaba el...agitado...por venir corriendo, lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

Sucede algo?- pregunte como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Malfoy?...quiero darte las gracias...por lo que hiciste...hace un momento.- me dijo entrecortadamente y exalando aire.

De nada...Potter?...tu sabes donde esta Weasley?- pregunte.

Ron?- me pregunto confundido por la pregunta.

No...su hermana.

Ginny?...que te traes con ella?- se oyó con tono celoso.

Nada...solo que...que ella- estaba buscando el pretexto perfecto para mentirle a Potter- pues...veras, ella tiene un libro mio.

Un libro?...y tuyo?- Potter arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazo...no me creyo lo que le dije.

Si, mio...veras, lo que pasa es que un dia...ayer- me apresure a decir "y mentir"- iba por un pasillo...y pues como ella es la nueva prefecta, y ya era de noche...pues ella me lo quito y quiero que me lo delvuelva.

Tu lees?- me pregunto el chico alcancia (n/a:por la cicatriz que tiene...jejeje...que mala).

Si- dije con pesadumbre.- Yo leo.

y yo Virgo- me dijo Potter con una sonrisa.

Que fue eso?- pregunte con una ceja arqueada.

Una broma- me contesto.

Pues que gracioso- le dije sarcasticamente- ja ja ja, muero de la risa.

Ok, ok, yo...estaba tratando de ser amistoso contigo.

Pues no lo seas- le dije- ahora...solo quiero que me digas donde esta Ginny- ouch!...me traiciono mi subconciente...le habia dicho Ginny a la Weasley...y enfrente de Potter.

No se donde esta- me dijo aun impactado- pero si la veo...le digo que la estas buscando.

Ok, gracias Potter- sali corriendo y me fui a encerrar a mi cuarto.

Que rayos esta pasando conmigo?- me pregunte a mi mismo. Estaba tumbado en mi cama boca arriba y pensaba en todo lo que habia hecho este dia..."definitivamente...ese que ayudo a Potter no fui yo..."- pero si fui yo...Maldicion!.- comenze a golpear la cama con fuerza, a puño cerrado.

TOC-TOC-TOC- pero ese sonido hizo que me detubiera inmediatamente...levantandome de mi cama y llendo hacia la puerta.

La mandibula me cayo casi al piso al ver a la persona que estaba parada enfrente de mi.

Weasley?

Harry me dijo que me estabas...buscando?- me pregunto con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas...que bonita se miraba asi- puedo pasar?- se miraba incomoda haya afuera...donde varios Slytherin la miraban con ganas de matarla.

Si...si, pasa- me hice a un lado y la deje entrar, se sento en un sofa que habia en el cuarto...justo enfrente de una ventana, donde entraba la luz rojiza del atardecer (n/a: sabemos que las mazmorras no tiene ventanas...mucho menos les entra luz...pero para que sirve la magia?).

Como supiste donde encon...- pero ella me corto la conversacion y me dijo...

Eres el unico Slytherin con cuarto...ademas, tiene sus ventajas ser Prefecto- me sonrio con hermosura.- y para que me querias?- me pregunto poniendose colorada de nuevo.

Yo...bueno veras...desde aquella noche...que tu y yo- fui muy directo- nos besamos...pues no e dejado de pensar en ti- la mire a los ojos(yo estaba parado enfrente de ella)- y me preocupe al no verte en estos dias.

Te preocupaste?...por mi?- me pregunto con una sonrisa timida.

Si- le conteste mientras me incaba delante de ella.

Por que?

Por que?- repeti su pregunta

Si...siempre hay "El por que de las cosas"- me dijo ella.

Sonrei al darme cuenta de que: ademas de bonita...inteligente.

Por que?- volvi a repetir, mientras que "Ginny" asentia con la cabeza; me fui acercando a ella lentamente, igual que aquella primera vez- por que...- mis labios muy, muy cerca de los suyos- me e enamorado de ti.- Y mi boca...volvio a probar aquel delicioso sabor, nos separamos un instante para vernos a los ojos.

Me amas?- me pregunto ella con duda.

Te amo- conteste sin ella (duda) y volvi a besarla, aun seguia hincado delante de ella, pase un brazo por sus piernas y el otro por su espalda para cargarla, me levante y aun besandola la recoste en mi cama y la bese con mesura.

Como asi?...en tan pocos dias me amas, por un solo beso que me diste...dices amarme?- me pregunto ella con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Yo negaba con la cabeza y le aclare el punto.

En tan poco tiempo...te ame demaciado...aun te amo demaciado- le respondi limpiando esa lagrima- y ese beso que te di...fue mucho mejor que miles que te hubiera dado... con ese beso me di cuenta que te amo.- ella derramo mas lagrimas empapando sus mejillas y yo se las seque con besos.

Te amo- me dijo poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos...para yo no poder verla llorar, (ella estaba acostada boca arriba)...me lleno de ternura verla asi...tan sencible y fragil.

No...no llores por mi- le dije ahora yo, derramnado una lagrima.

Por que?

Por que?- le sonrei y le dije- Ninguna persona se merece tus lagrimas, y quien se las merezca no te hara llorar.

Ella sonrio muy amplio y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos; yo estaba sentado a su lado, ella se levanto y me beso y me abrazo muy fuerte.

Nos besamos profundamente...hasta que los besos ya no nos eran suficientes para demostrarnos cuanto amor sentiamos.

Nos fuimos desprendiendo de cada prenda de ropa con suma tranquilidad, hasta quedar totalmente desnudos, esa fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Hacer el amor con Ginny.

Era ya de noche...pues entraba la luz de la luna por la ventana, Ginny estaba acostada en la cama boca arriba, mientras que yo estaba a su lado, recargado en mi brazo izquierdo contemplando la hermosa desnudes de mi pareja, acarisie su rostro con ternura y despues comenze a besar cada cm de piel de mi amor, empeze por sus pies, recorri mi boca hacia sus piernas, acariciando con mis manos sus muslos, mi boca vago mas arriba, mis labios recorrieron su abdomen plano llegando hacia su pecho, bese sus senos con deleite y de nuevo nuestros labios estaban juntos, pero de repente mi pareja estaba sobre mi, moviendose, ella hizo lo mismo que yo, comenzo a besarme por la parte de abajo, beso mis pies, piernas, mi abdomen, pero lo mas hermoso que hizo fue: llego a mi rostro y beso cada parte de el, mi boca, mi nariz, mis mejillas, mis ojos, cejas, mi frente, mis orejas...en un instante de nuevo, Ginny estaba debajo de mi, nuestros cuerpos sudados y agitados nos indicaban que era el momento, la mire a los ojos y ella me indico, asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa en sus labios aparecio. Fui entrando en ella poco a poco.

No te estoy lastimando?- pregunte con preocupacion.

No- contesto devilmente, me sonrio y me beso en los labios, mientras que con sus manos me acercaba mas a su cuerpo, haciendome entrar en ella por completo.

Ginny comenzo a gemir de placer, al igual que yo, todo era maravilloso, nunca habia sentido esto cuando yo tenia "sexo" con Pansy...en cambio con Ginny...no solo era sexo...si no "amor"...amor del bueno.

Al final el orgasmo nos invadio a ambos, dejandonos exsaustos y agotados. Cai al lado de mi pelirroja agitado, en cambio ella, se acerco a mi y me abrazo...segui su ejemplo y asi los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

Ahora entiendo el por que de las cosas

Por que tenia que ser un Malfoy?  
Para demostrarle a los de "sangre pura", que la riqueza no importa mucho cuando se ama alguien de verdad.

Por que de Slytherin?  
Para enseñar que se puede tener mas que amistad con el contrario.

Por que el preferido de Snape, el odiado de Griffindor. Para hacerle saber que no desea su preferencia solo por ser "Malfoy"...sino por su inteligencia propia.

Por que detesto a Potter?  
Por que por el descubri a la persona que amo.

Pero sobre todo...

Por que me enamore de la Weasley?  
Por que ella cambio mi vida por completo.

FIN-.

Bien?...que les parecio?...soy buena haciendo fics cortos?...y soy buena escribiendo lemmon?...no fue muy bulgar?...trate de hacerlo lo mas romantico posible y todo para que vean que Draco si sabe amar...contesten mis preguntas y diganme que les parecio si!

un beso y nos leemos despues

ADIOSITOOOOO!.

ATTE. LAURARUPERT.


End file.
